


忏悔者堡垒的悲歌

by Shoggothy



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 薄荷翠/薄荷猹/彻脆大三角矮油我终于释放真我了，可憋死我了（x
Kudos: 1





	忏悔者堡垒的悲歌

战斗结束了。

那甚至算不上是战斗，那几乎是一场屠杀。

少女腿上那块粉色的绑布已经被血殷透成了黑红色，他的战友的血与他自己的血粘稠纠结在一起，再也分不清彼此。他用牙咬开了最后一瓶试剂，倒进自己灼烧着的喉咙中，那液体能让他暂时忘记伤口，忘记疼痛，它能止血，却止不住冲刷过他脸颊的泪水。

“小姐姐……”伏在他肩膀上那个毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭他的肩窝，受了重伤的人醒来了，“放下我，你走吧……快走……”

薄荷将试剂瓶的塞子呸在地上，他的嗓子也干哑了，仿佛他全身的水分都已经从他眼眶中流了出去。

“脆皮你闭嘴！”他学着那两个希尔瓦里的口吻吼道，“撑住！我们就快到——快到——”

铁笼挨着铁笼，监牢叠着监牢，薄荷踩在一块碎石上，他的伤腿一歪，狠狠地扑倒在冰冷的地砖上。脆皮用力一挣，终于从他的后背上滚了下来，薄荷回过头，他奄奄一息的战友举起手来，透过他们身后那段破损的围墙，被血和土裹着的手指间的光芒刺痛了他的双眼。

脆皮手中举着一枚金币。

“小姐姐，帮我……给……”他喘息着说，“我还欠时彻100金，但我只有这个了，帮我还给……”

突然，宛如在迈入迷雾的刹那有什么东西照亮了他混沌的双眼，他举着那枚金币，朝着少女伸过去。

“多美啊。”他呢喃道，“亮晶——”

叮当。

戴着海员帽的头颅垂了下去，那只手落下了，金币滚落在地砖上，发出了与之相称的清脆声响。

那是死亡的声音。他的生命之火熄灭了，他最后看到的亮晶晶究竟是什么——是夕阳映在少女那银发上的光辉呢，还是幻景中夏尔金棕色的鬃毛呢——谁也不会知道了。

薄荷站了起来，拖着一条伤腿，逆着最后的那道光芒。他想要伸出手，为他最后的战友合上眼睛，但他忽然觉得很累，肩膀很沉，沉重得他已经握不住自己的手枪，更不可能多余去哀悼一个亡魂。他只是轻声说：“脆皮，如果你肯穿上裤子，也许现在会有另一个结局。”

裤子上还有203的护甲值呢，或许……或许……

但没有或许。没有另一个结局，脆皮一向是不穿裤子的。

薄荷是永远无法将脆皮那句话带到了，不仅是因为他知道自己无法走出这个堡垒，更是因为他多知晓一个秘密：夏尔在断后的时候，将他的双斧挥舞了出去，他的斧头刃钝了，他就用斧柄；他的斧柄折断了，他就用爪子；他的爪尖鲜血淋漓，他就掏出了最后一颗甘达拉苹果。薄荷不敢回头，他最后听到时彻的话是：“这特喵的都是毒脆的错！”

现在他的泪已经流尽了，他的枪里没有弹药，他的试剂瓶已经破碎，他胸膛里的狂跳逐渐平息。

他不再恐惧了，那甚至是种喜悦。

夕阳最后的余晖从他身上退却，巨大的阴影笼罩上少女娇小的身形。

薄荷转过身来，他昂起头，面对着典狱长萨玛洛格肉山一般的影子。怪物手举双矛，矛尖上点点新鲜的血液一路滴落，它朝着他碾过来，地砖被砸碎，牢笼被撕开，死者的骨粉和厚积的灰土一齐在空气中扬飞。它的咆哮声在寂静的监狱中回荡着。

“人类！让我看看你还剩下些什么？！”

人类少女笑了，在夹杂着那怪物腐臭气息呼啸而来的风中，他轻轻拉开了握在手里那枚手雷的拉环。此役将无人生还，也将无怪物生还。

“我还有我自己的死亡。”他低声说。

声音淹没在随之而来的爆炸声中。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 【没错我的内心其实是个蛇精病。


End file.
